1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush with suctioning and cleaning functions, and more particularly, to a toothbrush with suctioning and cleaning functions that includes an external main body capable of storing cleaning water and dirty water, thereby being more sanitary and improving user convenience.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a toothbrush is a tool used to brush teeth using toothpaste put thereon for dental health and hygiene and includes a stick type handle portion and a brush having thin bristle members densely planted thereon formed at a front end of the handle portion. When cleaning teeth, rubbing the brush of the toothbrush against the teeth and removing gargling water from an oral cavity is repeated. When brushing is finished, the oral cavity is cleaned with cleaning water, and the gargling water is spat out.
However, to clean the oral cavity after brushing teeth is finished, a user has to repeat motions of holding the cleaning water, gargling, and spitting out the gargling water, thus causing an inconvenience to the user. Also, in some cases, some of the disabled, the elderly, or critically ill patients have difficulty in brushing teeth by themselves and need help from someone to brush teeth. Gargling water may pass through the throat when brushing teeth with help from others as above, and gargling water may pass through the esophagus in case of a patient with a swallowing dysfunction, thus causing an inconvenience in brushing teeth. Accordingly, a more convenient, sanitary, and safe way to brush teeth is needed.